criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Donovan
Unnamed mother Sydney Manning Gary Manning Unnamed mother-in-law Karen Manning Heather Manning Four unnamed foster families |path = Spree Killer Thrill Killer Arsonist Robber |mo = Varied |victims = 11+ killed 4+ attempted 3 hostages |status = Deceased |actor = Jonathan Tucker |appearance = "The Thirteenth Step" }} Raymond "Ray" Donovan was a sociopathic spree killer, thrill killer, arsonist, and robber who murdered several people with his lover Sydney Manning in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Background Ray was born around 1984 in Devils Lake, North Dakota. When he was seven years old, he was molested by his alcoholic father Paul, who was presumably drunk at the time. He had been traumatized by the incident ever since. At the age of ten, he was placed in foster care due to drug problems, but he continued acting out by drinking, doing drugs, and abusing people. In total, he spent time in four different foster homes.﻿ He was later arrested twice for driving under the influence. On February 13, 2010, his girlfriend, an alcoholic named Amy Wichowsky, filed a restraining order against him. Ray later started going to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings to get rid of his addictions; at one of those meetings, he met Sydney Manning, who had a similar background of substance abuse and molestation by her father. Sydney fell in love with him, but Ray still had feelings for Amy. When she found out, Sydney murdered Amy by giving her a mixture of alcohol and heroin which she overdosed on. With Amy dead, Ray started going out with Sydney, believing Amy had accidentally overdosed on alcohol and PCP. The Thirteenth Step See section on the Ray Donovan and Sydney Manning article Modus Operandi Ray used a Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol for most of his killings, though his first two victims with Sydney were killed by savage beatings. Additionally, during the Billings gas station massacre, he used at least one pump-action shotgun, one of the victims was bludgeoned with a crowbar before being shot at point-blank range, and the clerk was bludgeoned and sodomized with a tire iron before being shot to death by Sydney. When he killed Sydney, he manually strangled her to death. Known Victims **January 4, Bowman, North Dakota: Unnamed convenience store clerk **January 8, Miles City, Montana: Six people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by him are: ***The unnamed clerk **January 8-9, Billings, Montana: Eight people killed at a local gas station. Known victims attacked by him are: ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed woman **January 9, Helena, Montana: At least eight people killed at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting place. Known victims killed by him are: ***Tim ***An unnamed woman ***Jason ***An unnamed victim **January 10: ***Unspecified location in Idaho: Paul Donovan and his unnamed wife : ****Paul Donovan ****His unnamed mother ***Unspecified location: Sydney Manning ***Spokane, Washington: The attack at Gary Manning's gas station: ****Gary Manning and his daughter Heather : *****Gary Manning *****Heather Manning ****Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan ****Sydney Manning ****Shot at the following: *****Aaron Hotchner *****David Rossi *****Emily Prentiss *****Derek Morgan *****Agent Bates *****Numerous unnamed others present }} Appearances *Season Six **"The Thirteenth Step" **"Sense Memory" **"Today I Do" **"Coda" ﻿ Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Thrill Killers Category:Arsonists Category:Molestation Victims Category:Uxoricidal Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Hostage Takers